


you needed things and i always had a spare

by irilia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slow To Update, johhny is soft for ten, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irilia/pseuds/irilia
Summary: 5 times Ten get a piece of cloth from Johnny before they started dating





	1. the scarf

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language,, im sorry about my mistakes

It was when they just met. They were going to the same university and taking same classes. They were both studying English Literature and was actually enjoying it. They were both good at expressing themselves but literature wasn't their strongest part. 

 

Johnny was a photographer and Ten was the choreographer of the dance club. But being in love with books, dancing or taking pictures wasn't enough wasn't enough for them. They wanted to tell as much as they could. So they weren't anxious about all the work they need to do. 

 

It was their second year at the university and this semester, as a project, they needed to tell an old story. Their method wasn't important, what important was how good they are about expressing themselves. And they needed a partner that won't do anything but inspire the other. So it had two parts. 

 

First one to pop in Johnny's mind was Ten. They knew another from classes, friends and clubs. Johnny and his friends were (mostly) the one who films and takes pictures of them so he was used to working with him. Also, his anxious personality was making it hard to work with somebody else. 

 

Ten was always bright and bubbly which made him appealing to their project. So after class Johnny walked up to him (later, when he was talking with Jaehyun he said he didn't realize he went straight to Ten, he said "it just happened" but it was a lie, he wanted to know him better. He saw a chance and just took it.) and asked if they could work together on this. Ten just accepted it and said it will be fun to work with someone like him. He wanted to ask what he meant but Ten was already far away, yelling "Find me after practice, you know when it ends.".

 

Johnny went to his dorm to get changed and then he went out to eat and find Ten, and maybe to eat with Ten. As soon as he spotted him, Ten smiled and waved at him then gestured him to come over to his table. They exchanged numbers and talked a bit.

 

They decided to meet on weekends for four weeks. They concluded on going different places for Saturdays and meeting in the library for Sundays. They thought that leaving one day for studying for themselves part would be better.

 

For their first Saturday, they went to a tiny cafe to grab something warm. There were two weeks more till December so it was definitely cold but it seemed like Ten didn't know it, he wasn't the type to look out from his window before deciding what to wear, so he was wearing a thin hoodie with jeans and sneakers. Unlike Ten, Johnny was prepared. He had his scarf and a thick jacket. 

 

Ten realised older one's concern and smiled brightly and squeezed his arms to assure him that he isn't cold. But Johnny was still concerned. He knew about other ones schedule, how hard he works and how his immune system can get weak in time because of all these. 

 

He asked if he wants anything, Ten looked at him with an innocent gaze he has never seen and "just green tea please". Johnny smiled and got their beverages. He wanted to stay inside, it was already drizzling but Ten kept whining about how good it smells during rain. Which made them go out. As soon as they got outside Ten shivered and took a big sip of his tea. But that only made him cough and nose redder. Johnny thought it was cute but it was for a second. He didn't want the other one to get cold. He took his scarf and wrapped the other one with it.

 

They walked around and asked each other questions. Ten was having fun, even dancing a little while Johnny was taking pictures. They sat a while after to talk more and take some notes. 

 

They didn't realize how time has passed until seeing a darker sky and feeling even colder. Soon after they realized they were also kind of alone in the area. 

 

Johnny didn't mind walking him to his dorm and they kept talking. Johnny stopped for a second in front of Tens dorm, not knowing how to act. Ten tiptoed to kiss him on his cheek as a thank you and got in.

 

When he got to his room he got a message from Ten, asking about when he can return the scarf. Johnny said he can keep it. He wanted to add "it will keep you warm when im not around" but couldn't. 

 

That was the first thing he got from older and Ten was happy to not have to give it back.


	2. a hoodie

In the morning Johnny showed up at Tens door to walk with him. He was half asleep when he opened the door and offered him to get in until he is ready. He also asked if Johnny could pick for him to wear something. He was still waddling in his pyjamas (which contains only a t-shirt and a boxer, Johnny wanted to ask him if he doesn't feel cold).

 

Johnny picked a longsleeved t-shirt and a jacket for him. When Ten got out of the bathroom he was all energetic again. He got his clothes and murmured "Just give me 5 more mins and we are ready to go." Johnny nodded.

 

While he was waiting (he was sure it has passed 10 mins now) he spotted his scarf. It was near the bed, on the bed as if it has fallen from it. He blushed at the thought of Ten hugging his scarf while he is sleeping and just laughed at himself. It was a frustrated laugh.

 

He decided to take pictures during his wait after a few of them Ten came out and said sorry. Johnny said its okay and they got out of the room.

 

On their way to the library, Johnny said he snapped a few pictures and Ten requested to see them, only to get denied. He started being whiny and pouty until Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and kiss him on the cheek saying "Next time, Tenny". 

 

The library was nearly empty so they sat in the first place they saw. They were discussed what to do on their way here so the atmosphere wasn't weird or uncomfortable. Ten put on his headphone and took out his notebook while Johnny took out his laptop.   
They studied in complete silence for two hours until Ten messaged Johnny;  
\- im bored :(  
\- like really :(((  
\- cant we call it a day and eat something :(((((  
\- im really hungry :((((((  
\- i dont want my stomach to rumble :((((  
Johnny smiled at the messages and looked at the boy who was pouting again and nodded. They decided to go to a cafe near the library and talked about where to next Saturday.

 

They didn't talk to each other for the next two days. They didn't have common class till Tuesday morning. Johnnys friends were planning on a party so he had stuff to do, like deciding what to play there. So it wasn't like he had time to contact the other one.

 

But after their class, Johnny walked up to Ten, asking if he will come to the party. Ten said yes and that was the only time they talked until the party. 

 

Ten came early to the party. It wasn't a thing he would normally do. But it was different this time. He was in need of being with Johnny. There was only his group of friends when he arrived. He knew Yuta and Mark from club and Jaehyun was Taeyongs boyfriend. They were the ones who were organizing this so he was a bit more comfortable when he spotted them. 

 

He went to them, hugged Taeyong and talked to them till he saw Johnny. He left them with a stupid excuse. He grabbed beer and walked up to him. 

 

They were in their own bubble and having fun. With the help of alcohol it was easier for both of them. Ten wasn't afraid and Johnny was more confident. At some point Ten was on Johnnys lap, laughing at his lame jokes just to get closer. But Doyoung, a mutual drunk friend, fucked it all. 

 

They were still sitting, all over eachother when Doyoung came up to them. They all started to talking but since there was someone else now, they weren't that comfortable. And at some point Doyoung ended up throwing up on Ten. Being a whinny drunk he is, he started to crying and at that same point Johnny was in panic so he just took off his hoodie to give Ten to stop crying. He said that he doesn't smell but need to clean up and convinced him to go to his dorm. But he didn't want anybody to ask him questions or give him looks or simply he just didn't want him to feel bad. Because he needed to go with Doyoung, he needed to be sure that he is feeling better. So he knew he won't be able to drop Ten to his room since it was far. 

 

In the morning Ten didn't remember where the hoodie came from but he knew the scent. He wasn't happy but he wasnt mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english isn't my first language so im so sorry for mistakes if there is anything you can understand @kkookoong is my twitter you're always welcome _><_


	3. a boxer

For their third week it would be fun to spend time in each others rooms. Johnny was pretty excited about it. They've been to each others but not like this time. 

 

Ten said that he has something to do in morning, so he will be a bit late, he added a sorry with a sad face too. “It's okay.” thought Johnny. They still had long time. 

 

Johnny decided to plan what to do during the day. But while he was it started raining crazily. He tried to reach to Ten, but he didn't answer his calls nor texts, so he thought he still had things to do so it was okay. Just as he returned to his work door knocked. And when he opened it, there was Ten who was wet from head to toe. 

 

Johnny's first intention was to question why was he was there. Their rooms were pretty close. But Ten looked cold, he was even shaking a bit. On the other hand Ten didn't seem to care about it, he was smiling genuinely and gave Johnny his favourite cake, “I'm sorry, I had to go to practice and I wanted to make it up to you because I was late and I couldn't thank you for the party and I went to this place Taeyong said you love and then it started raining, but I was close, so I got your cake and walked back here. I'm sorry I didn't want to be even more late.” .

 

Johnny wasn't listening, he was thinking “what if he gets ill and why did he did this” but then he realized how there was water dripping from Tens hair. 

 

He got cake from Ten and pulled him in, helped him got out of his thin jacket and pushed him to the bath while saying “So, you have a hot shower and I will prepare some tea and I will think about more ways to not to get you ill, okay?”.

 

Ten tried to say no but Johnny wasn't listening him. He showed him where his clothes are and said he can have whatever he wants. He decided that they could watch some films in his bed and Ten would get even more cozy, and they could just spend time in bed, under blankets.

 

He smiled at the thought of Ten in his clothes and lying with him in his bed. He decided what they would watch and set everything. Just when he was finished, Ten came out with a shirt and boxer. Whispered “I don't want to get more from you and under neath all these blankets I will be good, if it's okay with you.”. a

 

Johnny said it was okay and just get him into his bed. Ten was still cold even Johnny could feel it. He put his laptop on bed, a bit far from them and pulled Ten into a hug. They were cuddling now. They forgot about cake and tea. With the help of calming soundtracks and cozy feeling they slept whole day and night. It was afternoon anyways. And they had each other. Ten was even more comfortable knowing that it wasn't just a scent or a cloth now. It was Johnny, not a stupid piece of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language and i don't have any connection so I can't correct the mistakes right now.  
> thanks for reading


	4. a sock

Next day when Johnny woke up Ten wasn't there. He was disappointed but, what was he waiting a prince falling in love with a frog? That only happened in old fairy tales and he knew. But he still waited, for a call, a text or even a note.Theree was nothing. He thought he was left alone with nothing. 

 

But he was wrong. When he started to prepare breakfast (for one person) the door was knocked and opened right after. Ten was in new clothes and he looked okay after all he wasn't ill. But that wasn't the most shocking thing. He hugged Johnny and kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't the first time but Johnny wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to affection, especially from Ten, and he wasn't used to kisses from friends. 

 

They spend time at the dorm, studied on their project. They weren't the types who hated studying, they loved it. But when they had each other it was even more joyful. There weren't any touches or anything, just glances from time to time but it was enough. 

 

It was all good and butterflies during weekend but when week started there was nothing. They didn't even see each other and texted once to confirm that they are still meeting at Tens. 

 

Johnny knew Ten wasn't into him, he knew his actions didn't mean anything to him. But he wanted the others' presence, he craved his attention to the point of going crazy when their eyes didn't meet for a week. He wanted nothing but affection. He felt guilty but couldn't stop his feelings even though he wished he could.

 

When Friday came Ten called Johnny and asked if he can come to his this night because he was alone and a bit scared. Johnny said it's okay and asked if he needs anything. Ten said no and they just hang up. And even this small conservation made Johnny happy, he wanted to call him everyday and ask “Do you want anything, I'm on my way.”. He wanted to live with him and sleep with him, and he wanted to feel his presence everywhere.

 

Johnny arrived 30 minutes after that. He was excited. And when he saw alcohol on table it turned into concern. He was a lightweight so he was scared. But Ten was smiling and when he saw the other ones face he even chuckled. “Don't be scared. It's just, you know when were at yours you wanted to watch films to know each other better. That's my way. If you don't want to I won't force you to drink.”. 

 

They started easy but both got drunk after a while. They were having fun, Johnny was coming out of his shell so it was good. It wasn't like the night of party, there was no unwanted eyes or stares and now they know there was no chance of interruption. Ten was on Johnnys' legs again, he had his arms around his waist. They were close but it wasn't new, it was indeed similar. It felt right.

 

Ten was talking about something and Johnny wasn't following again. He just couldn't, he was drunk and Ten was distracting him. He was so beautiful and bubbly as always, but he was also so calm. He suddenly sighed to thought of being with him and that caused Ten to turn to him. He blurted out a “Huh?”. At this point there wasn't even centimeters. They weren't thinking straight and it was all so flu. They were drunk and it felt like it was their last chance, project was nearly over. They could hang out after that, but they didn't have any excuse.

 

Johnny whispered “You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”. He wanted to say everything he thought. He wanted him to know. Before he could say anything Ten kissed him. It felt soft. There were no fireworks or an isolated feeling. He knew where they were. He knew both of them were drunk, he tasted the alcohol and it wasn't bitter this time. It was more of a peck but more of it came. It was small kisses and it turned into longer ones.

 

They were having fun, there was no obligation or weirdness. Ten stopped suddenly and said “I want to live in a cliche with you.” and at that time he thought that was romantic and beautiful. But it was the dumbest thing he has ever said. 

 

He laughed, “Do you remember the film we watched yesterday...” he got up at this point. Johnny wasn't understanding, so he kept on looking at him. “Can I have your sock?” he didn't wait for an answer and just took it out and giggled a “thanks babe” and kept talking while going to his door. “Do you remember how they put on a sock so that nobody would interrupt them because they only needed each other and anything else was interruption.” He opened his door and put his sock on it. “I agree with that.” He then kissed Johnny again.   
It was sloppy and careless. It wasn't about kissing it was about them, it was about having enough of each other. And they couldn't have it. Even when they were all over each other, stupid pieces of clothes felt like they couldn't feel each other. 

 

Johnny wanted to get rid of them. He first got out of his shirt and helped Ten to get rid of his too. He started to leaving small kisses on his shoulders and neck. 

 

They didn't hear steps. There was just "I love you”s, but they heard the door opening and they saw the light. It was Taeyong, just when he laughed and tried to say sorry Johnny got up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it's nearly the end but im kinda stuck so im sorry but thanks for bearing and reading. im sorry for the mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading,,,


End file.
